villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Margaret Pollack (Franklin
Margaret Pollack (Bellamy Young) is the main villainess from "L'affaire Du Coeur," episode 2.05 of Franklin & Bash (airdate July 3, 2012). She is a district attorney who was engaged to Judge Derek Kohler. Margaret first appeared after Kohler, who was presiding over a case that had Jared Franklin and Peter Bash as attorneys, was suddenly taken into custody. A package containing evidence of Margaret and Kohler's affair was sent to the former's office, and that led to Kohler hiring Franklin and Bash to defend him and clear him of the charges. Regarding the relationship, Kohler stated that he and Margaret officially began dating in 2010, though a night manager stated that they began seeing each other in February 2009. The information was a threat to cases that involved both of them during that year, as many of the people Kohler convicted could end up walking free. One such inmate was Julian Aroyan, who was shown threatening Kohler during his conviction. Later on, the pair interviewed the night manager's cousin, who served as a guard at Julian's prison, where Margaret worked as a tutor. He also revealed that Margaret gave private French sessions to Julian, which not only revealed that Margaret was having an affair with Julian, but she was the mastermind of the set up against Kohler. As indicated in the reveal, the evil Margaret began dating Kohler during her relationship with Julian as part of her plan to set him up. This was done knowing that a trial and conviction would end up with Julian being released, and as a result, the villainess could run off with Julian once Kohler is in jail. Franklin and Bash met Margaret at the prison and confronted her with the facts, only for the villainess to deny her relationship with Julian by stating that she was in love with Kohler and changed her life for him. The plan to trap Margaret hit a snag with the guard refusing to testify, as well as Kohler not believing the duo's claims. Kohler ended up learning about Margaret's evil plan later on when he revealed evidence that she was having an affair with Julian and planned to run away with him. The evidence was blood and vaccination tests that she had performed, and they were used by the pair to catch Margaret. Franklin and Bash brought in Julian after calling Margaret to the stand, and it was the former of the pair that uncovered the test. Margaret stated that she was planning a trip to Paris with Kohler, but Franklin revealed that the test were for Mediterranean ailments, while also adding that her planned trip was to Rabat, Morocco. Franklin showed the court the tickets to Morocco and asked Margaret to read them out loud, which she does--while reading Kohler's name. Julian voiced his anger over being set up by his lover, with Margaret reassuring him otherwise, while calling him, "babe," giving away the relationship and her evil scheme. Margaret denied sending the package to her own office, but the episode ended with the villainess arrested (off-screen) for her various crimes. Navigation Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Teacher Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested